dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
What Did Junta do to Kotomi?
First Half Ami continues to run after Kotomi after the incident at the resturant. Meanwhile, Karin and Junta are riding Karin's flying bike and tracking Ami using the tracking device on Ami's bra. Karin warns Junta that she can't date Kotomi or he'll risk turning into the Mega-Playboy permanently, and Junta assures Karin that he has no interest in Kotomi in the first place. Finally, Ami spots Kotomi running into a building full of salons and decides to wait for her outside. Karin drops Junta off nearby, and Junta soon finds Ami waiting outside the building. Junta wonders why Kotomi ran away, and Ami explains that Kotomi has always had the problem of farting whenever she gets excited or nervous and that it's much like his barfing problem. Ami then decides that she is going to tell Junta to date Kotomi instead of her, but she hesitates . Later on in the evening, Junta tells Ami that he has no interest in Kotomi, and that he is in love with someone else. However, before he can say who he likes, Kotomi comes out of the salon with her image change. Kotomi tells them that she's been planning on doing this for a while, and hopes that it would change Junta's mind. She then asks Junta out, which causes Junta to transform into the Mega-Playboy who then decides to spend the night with Kotomi, leaving Ami behind by herself. Karin arrives as soon as she can, and asks Ami where Junta and Kotomi went. Karin tells Ami that she has to get her and Junta together or else Junta will turn into the Mega-Playboy (of course, Ami doesn't know what the heck Karin is talking about.). However, Ami tells Karin that Junta doesn't care for her at all. When Karin reminds Ami of the necklace, Ami rationalizes it by saying that she must have misunderstood what it was for. Second Half Soon after walking off, Junta and Kotomi find themselves in the love hotel area of town. Junta tells Kotomi that they'll go somewhere else livelier, but Kotomi tells him to go ahead and get a room. Junta, however, takes her to an alley and says that they don't need to get a room. Karin runs in the direction Ami told her Junta and Kotomi headed and finds herself in the hotel district as well. She panics because the love hotel district is an obvious great place for the Mega-Playboy to make his first step towards making 100 women pregnant. Meanwhile, Junta is standing close to Kotomi in the alley, and grabs her butt and Kotomi tries her hardest not to gas up the situation. Junta suddenly becomes his normal self and starts to panic, feeling sick seeing Kotomi in her sexy outfit. Kotomi asks him if he wants to stop because he's worried about her condition. She goes and hugs him, and as a result, Junta can almost see down her outfit, and begins to get sick again, begging in his head "have some mercy for my condition will ya?" Later that night, Junta and Kotomi sit in front of a temple, and Kotomi tells Junta that she's always had the problem, and is afraid to wear things like leotards because of it, and that she's just accepted that she was never going to be able to have a relationship because of it. Junta then tells her that he'll help her cure her of her farting problem. Meanwhile, Karin is barging in on every hotel room in the district looking for Junta and Kotomi. The next day Karin demands to know what Junta did with Kotomi the night before, and Junta makes fun of Karin being angry. This makes Karin afraid that Junta may have kissed or even "gone all the way around the bases" with Kotomi. When Junta asks if she's jealous, Karin pile-drives him in frustration. When he gets up he starts acting romantic with Karen and looking into her eyes. As she closes her eyes waiting for what she thinks is an inevitable kiss, he reaches into her suit and pulls out her monitoring device. Karin demands to know how he knew about that, and he remarks that she's put trackers on nearly everyone. Junta then assures Karin that he only wants to cure Kotomi, but Karin warns him that being around Kotomi may turn him into the Mega-Playboy again. After hearing what Junta has to say, Karin goes and finds Amy to try to persuade her to go after Junta, without success. At school, Junta is given a letter from Kotomi asking him to meet her at the gym. Not detered by her monitering device being taken away, Karin merely takes another one out and sends a flying camera to follow Junta. When Junta arrives at the gym he sees Kotomi standing there in a leotard, which makes him feel sick. Episode Preview Junta! You idiot! What do you mean you're trying to cure her? If you hang around with Kotomi, you'll just turn into the Mega-Playboy, then it won't matter if you cure her or not. Oh, and now Kotomi is going after him with that sexy leotard. Junta, what about Ami? Next time on DNA2: I Want to Give You All That I Have. Notes 1 - In the manga, when junta and kotomi are still in the alley, two punks (tetsuo and he's friend) appears and After exchanging a few words tetsuo punch and knocked out junta, meanwhile tetsuo and the other attempted rape kotomi, but as testuo , began to touch and fingering kotomi butt, she shot a flatulence in tetsuo nose. afther that junta fury for that gaves them their deserved 2 - Episodes 5, 6, 7 and 8 are based on book #4 of the DNA2 manga series, while episodes 9, 10, 11, and 12 are based more on book #3. While the episodes follow the mangas fairly faithfully, I thought I should note that the events that take place in these episodes are occurring reverse from when they occurred in the manga. Category:Episodes Category:Turbulence